openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Season 2
Open Season 2 is the sequel to Open Season and the second installment in the film series, directed by Matthew O'Callaghan, co-directed by Todd Wilderman, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt and O'Callaghan (executive produced by Michelle Murdocca and Andrea Miloro) and written by David I. Stern. It was released on September 24, 2008. The film stars Joel McHale (replacing Ashton Kutcher), Mike Epps (replacing Martin Lawrence), Jane Krakowski, Cody Cameron, Billy Connolly, Crispin Glover and Steve Schirripa. Plot One morning, Elliot (Joel McHale) has seemingly grown giant new antlers and is getting married to Giselle (Jane Krakowski). During a mishap, his antlers are cracked off and he falls off, and his antlers now look like they did in the first film, which greatly upsets him. Elliot lets out a scream loud enough that everyone can hear. After reassuring Elliot that his horns will grow back, Boog and the others manage to cheer him up by having a rabbit fight. However, Elliot has new emotions about his marriage and feels reluctant to marry Giselle. Meanwhile, Mr. Weenie (Cody Cameron) finds a dog biscuit trail that his owners Bob and Bobbie (Georgia Engel) left behind and uncontrollably follows it. At the climax of the wedding, Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners. Elliot tells the story to the other animals (a bit overreacting) and decides to make a rescue mission to retrieve him. The other ones that go on Elliot's rescue mission are Boog (Mike Epps), Giselle, McSquizzy (Billy Connolly) (referred to as "The Squizzmeister" by Elliot), Buddy (Matthew W. Taylor) and Serge (Danny Mann) and Deni (Matthew W. Taylor). Meanwhile, the other pets meet with each other. There is Fifi (Crispin Glover), a toy poodle and his henchmen, consisting of his basset hound companion Roberto (Steve Schirripa), two cats named Stanley (Fred Stoller) and a mentally handicapped cat named Roger (Sean Mullen), and a Southern-accented dog named Rufus (Diedrich Bader) and his girlfriend Charlene (Olivia Hack). Gathering the pets around, Fifi discusses his hatred for wild animals as one night, he went into the bushes to retrieve his chew toy thrown by his owner and was shocked by the wild animals inside and while backing up, accidentally got his tail touched by the bug lighter. He then tries to maul a nearby rabbit until stopped by his owner (Jacquie Barnbrook). Meanwhile, the wilds find Mr. Weenie, much to the dismay of Elliot (who doesn't want to marry Giselle). They try to rescue him while Bob and Bobbie are in a gas station. They free him from his chains, but Elliot accidentally leaves him stuck on the RV, along with Buddy. Elliot and Giselle get into a fight and Elliot leaves to find Mr. Weenie himself while Serge and Deni fly to search for him. The owners reach the pet camp with Mr. Weenie and Buddy (unbeknownst to them). The other pets meet with Weenie and Fifi tries to change him back into a pet, but fails. Buddy helps Mr. Weenie escape and Buddy tries to free Weenie from his shock collar. During the chase, Fifi is shocked by the collar and gets his forehead burned, which makes him lose most of his sanity. Meanwhile, Serge and Deni return and explain that they found Mr. Weenie and Buddy at a pet camp, which they now escaped from. At a human camp, Boog and the others set camp and Boog tries to convince Giselle that Elliot is a good person and they are perfect together, but fails. Meanwhile, Elliot is having a horrible time, following his own tracks that he confuses for Mr. Weenie's and get his head stuck on a trash can lid with gum on it, but misses his best friends and becomes a mess. The wilds reach the pet camp, but the pets and their owners have already left; the wilds realize they have gone to Pet Paradiso, a vacation spot for pets. Elliot finds Mr. Weenie and Buddy and is convinced to go to Pet Paradiso to save his friends. The wilds reach Pet Paradiso and try to sneak in disguised as pets, with Giselle as a dalmatian and McSquizzy as a pug. Boog tries to sneak in as a cat, but soon gets the idea to be a sheepdog instead. Giselle and McSquizzy walk around Pet Paradiso looking for Mr. Weenie, but their cover is blown and are kidnapped by Fifi and the pets. Boog, Elliot, Mr. Weenie, and Buddy try to go inside to save Giselle and McSquizzy, but are also captured by Fifi. Fifi tries to kill them with a pile of shock collars. As Boog tries to stop Mr. Weenie from going down a water slide, his cover is blown as well, and the security try to tranquilize him after he causes a rampage after people confuse his weight. Before Fifi shocks the wilds into submission, Elliot tries to profess his love for Giselle, but fails. As Fifi was about to fry the wilds, Boog, who was chasing Mr. Weenie down a water slide, enters the pets' lair, and the water that was rushed from the water slide forces everyone out of the lair. A battle between the wilds and the pets ensues, with the Pet Paradiso security focused on tranquilizing the wilds. Elliot saves Giselle, but accidentally places all the shock collars on himself. He also wrestles Fifi in the pool for the shock collar remote. Eventually, Fifi grabs the remote and activates all the shock collars, but doesn't realize Elliot had put all the shock collars on him. Too late to do anything, Fifi survives, but the explosion made him lose his hair and become bald. The wilds and the pets settle their differences and become friends. Ultimately, Mr. Weenie decides to join the pets and returns to his owners in rejoice. Elliot professes his true feelings for Giselle and they finally get married. During a musical number called "Close To You," Elliot falls again and his remaining antler falls off again, to which Boog says, "Ooh! That just ain't right!", with Elliot heard exclaiming, "Oh, come on!". Voice cast * Joel McHale as Elliot * Mike Epps as Boog * Jane Krakowski as Giselle * Billy Connolly as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean Mullen as Roger * Diedrich Bader as Rufus * Olivia Hack as Charlene * Danny Mann as Serge * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Matthew W. Taylor as Deni / Buddy / Ian / Additional Voices * Jon Favreau as Reilly (uncredited) * Jacquie Barnbrook as Fifi's Owner * Maurice LaMarche as Rico * Kevin Michael Richardson as Police Officer * Elisa Gabrielli as Mrs. Schlapiano * Frank Welker as Animals' Vocal Effects (uncredited) Production Sony announced a sequel to Open Season in September 2007. Although, the original grossed $85 million and $105 million outside the United States, Sony felt the film performed much better on DVD, thus, making a direct-to-DVD sequel. Sony Pictures Digital president said that "the studio will keep Open Season 2's costs low by utilizing Imageworks' satellite facilities in India and New Mexico." Reception Coming soon! Trivia * This is the very first direct-to-video Open Season film. * Elliot is constantly thought to be the main protagonist of the film and Boog is thought to be the deuteragonist; in reality, Boog is the protagonist and Elliot is the deuteragonist. * In the official poster, Boog's eyes are separated; however, in the film, his eyes are close together as they were in the first film. The reason for this is unknown. Gallery Open-Season-2-Opening-Title.png References Category:Films